1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket, particularly to a bracket easily receiving a fan therein.
2. The Related Art
Heat dissipation devices are used in many systems which generate heat for keeping the system working within a range of normal working temperature. A heat dissipation device may be a fan, a heat pipe, a heat sink or a combination thereof. Whatever it is, it is often required to conveniently assembling the heat dissipation device to the system.
A fan, as a heat dissipation device, is often used in a personal computer, a workstation, a router or a server for heat dissipation. Usually, the fan is directly attached to a heat sink or an enclosure by screws. However, it is complicated to attach or detach the fan. Especially in some occasions, it is required to assemble the fan to a bracket to be a subassembly and then assemble the subassembly to a system such as a server or a router, for easily assembling the fan to the system. It is important to make the assembling process easy in mass production, for it can save so much working time that cost is reduced. Thus, a bracket which can readily receive fan therein is required.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a bracket defining a receiving space for readily receiving a fan therein.
For achieving the above mentioned object, a bracket of the present invention includes a housing and a cover attached to the housing. The housing includes a base and first and second side walls extending from opposite sides of the base. The base forms a plurality of first sills to define a receiving space adapted for engagingly receiving a fan therein. The first side wall forms a pair of first tabs. The second side wall forms a secure plate. The cover forms a pair of second tabs pivotably attached to the first tabs of the first side wall. A latching plate extends from the cover opposite the second tabs for engaging with the secure plate of the second side wall.
Other objects can be drawn from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: